My Jewel: Jade
by Alois21
Summary: AU: It all began on the day when Luca refused to return my homework; that day when Natsume comforted me that day when we became inseperable and the day when my feelings became irrevocable. NxM L/RxH


**Me: This is based on real life**

**Tsubasa: You've had this experience?**

**Me: Nope; it's my senpai's. **

**Tsubasa: I see, you love doing stories based on reality, huh?**

**Me: It's easier that way. Anyway, please do the honors, senpai**

**Tsubasa: fortunately, she doesn't own Alice Academy**

**Me: HEY, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? **

**0—0—0**

It all started on that day, back when I was a sophomore…

We were each handed out a copy of our English assignment. I sighed as Serina-sensei distributed the white copies to each of us. Clutching my assignment, I scanned it quickly then realized that the contents of the homework were pretty easy. Heck, I could finish it right now. A grin made its way on my face.

"I want them submitted on Friday, you understand?" Serina-sensei began, sitting on her chair once more, "No extensions. If you don't pass it on time then I will not accept it anymore. Anyway, it's a piece of cake so you have no excuse not to ace it. Anymore questions?" she eyed the class.

Kokoro Yome, probably one of the naughtiest boy in class, raised his hand. He was sitting beside me.

"Yes, Koko?" Sensei asked. The said boy stood up and with that permanent grin, he asked,

"Sensei, what about Luca-kun; he's absent right now" the class fell silent for a while, absorbing what Koko said. It wasn't that Luca-pyon was often absent; as far as I'm concerned, he was excused for a practice for a play.

"Well then one of you give him a photocopy. I ran out of copies" sensei said dismissively, "If you have no more questions;"—Yome sat down—"then you all may go" sensei gave me a knowing look one last time before I gathered my stuffs, stood up, and exited the classroom.

"Bummer…" Permy moaned as our little troupe walked down the halls, on our outside. Class was finally over and the final bell, that rung after we all got out of English, confirmed it, "I sure do miss Luca-kun" she wailed. Anna and Nonoko, who were walking beside me, gave an agreeing nod. It was Kitsuneme who spoke next,

"Hey guys, would you like to visit Luca?" he suggested. Happily, we all nodded and began to chat animatedly about out future visit to the French-Japanese. Until Hotaru, of course, broke in,

"We can't, idiots, he's busy. I doubt the security will let you waltz in as you please" she declared. We scoffed though we all know that it was the truth. The Somatic club was not to be taken lightly when it comes to their securities. They present you a world-class play, for Pete's sake! Therefore, they must never be interrupted during rehearsals.

"You're such a killjoy, Hotaru, can't you read the mood?" I whined but Hotaru just rolled her eyes heavenward, not really giving a damn.

"I don't care and you should know that. Anyway, Mikan, your grandfather has returned so may I suggest you take your things off my wardrobe when we get back?" she said coldly. Although I was used to her callousness already, I can't help but hurt, though I managed to mask it with a pout.

"Mou, Hotaru-chan, you're so mean!" I playfully complained, "You will help me, right?" she nodded, eyes darting forward.

"I have to go, my brother's waiting. Let's go, dummy" she held my hand and we ran to Subara-nii-chan. I waved goodbye to our friends and muttered a 'jaa ne' as Hotaru rapidly dragged me over to her older brother. They all waved back timidly.

"Took you long enough" I heard Subaru-nii-chan mutter as he reached out for our things. Hotaru said nothing but I saw her roll her eyes. Subaru-nii led us over to his red sports car, a prestige 2009 Aston Martin V8 Vantage, and opened the back seat, ushering us in. I got in first, and then Hotaru purposely slammed the door behind her. Her brother glared. "Careful, brat, this costs a lot more than you" he seethed.

"Well then I'll gladly take care of it for my precious brother" Hotaru said in mock sweetness, lacing her tone with strong disdain. Subara-nii scoffed and started a car, a soft, wonderful hum of the engine tailing the momentary vibration.

The ride took only 10 minutes, as nii-chan's car was fast as hell. When he parked in the curb, I quickly noticed that Hotaru was dazed. I shook her gently, "What?" she demanded.

"We're here…?" it sounded more of a question. She glared at me.

"I can see that, dummy" she said. When the car was finally quiet, we stepped out of it and grabbed our bags. "You better pack up quickly" Hotaru threatened. I pouted once more, sighed, then closed my eyes, knowing full well what to do.

"I know what to do, already" I moaned. We reached Hotaru's room in record time, grabbed my clothes, and repacked quickly, all because of my best friend's constant naggings. Finally, the suitcase was ready once more, and it took both of us to drag it back downstairs.

When we reached the first floor, Subaru-nii was waiting for us, an amused brow raised, "Took you long enough" seemed like his usually response.

"Zip it, brother, and help us. Lord knows what this dummy brought with her" Hotaru seethed. Subaru shrugged nonchalantly then effortlessly carried the heavy bag. Hotaru, if I hadn't known her better, eyed him suspiciously, though I know she was envious.

A few more minutes in the same sports car and I was already standing in front of my house. The lights were on and I was overly excited. Sparing Subaru-nii one last apologetic, though thankful, glance—and getting a shrug and a small smile in return—I hurriedly dragged my self towards the house, with Subaru-nii trailing behind me.

"Oji-chan?" I yelled through the hall. I got no response though I was sure he was here. Subaru-nii didn't seem like he would want to wait so I dismissed the thought of inviting him for tea. Though, as custom, I had to; otherwise, it would seem so impolite, "Would you like some tea, Subaru-nii?"

"No thanks, Mikan. You should know that by now" with one last nod, he ambled outwards and cussed loudly when huge droplets of rain hit him. I threw a sympathizing glance that he didn't see.

"Sorry, Subaru-nii!" I yelled, hoping that he would hear over the terrible weather. He did, though, for he looked up and nodded. Then he boarded his Aston Martini and sped off. I was left to myself with the goddamn heavy luggage. I sighed then decided to carry it all the way to my room in our traditional Japanese house.

"Mikan, dear!" it was not my grandfather's voice that I heard. No, it was a much rarer voice that echoed through the halls. Reluctantly, I glanced back. Sure enough, my eyes popped out from their sockets.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked, incredulous. I was afraid the figures in front of me might disappear. But they didn't. They rushed towards me and I lurched forward and bear-hugged them. My mom giggled; my dad chuckled; I laughed whole heartedly as tears streamed down my eyes, "No way, no way! You're back! I can't believe it!"

"Would you rather not have us here?" my mom asked, feigning hurt. I and my dad rolled our eyes.

"Oh whatever, mom. Listen, I have to go change, we'll talk after, okay?" I suggested then pushed my suitcase inside. Quickly changing into an oversized Twilight shirt and a pair of baggy shorts, I exited my room and hurriedly ran to the living room where I met up with my mom, my dad, and my grandpa.

**0—0—0**

We talked for God-knows-how-long.

I was dead tired but definitely happy. That day, I forgot all my worries, forgot it was a Wednesday, forgot I had an English assignment, forgot that the knowing signal my teacher sent was for me to phone Luca-pyon and inform him of our assignment. No. I was in cloud 9 and there was nothing to wake me up from my stupor.

Save when my cell phone vibrated on the floor and the loud message tone roared. _Ooh baby don't you know I suffer, ooh baby can't you hear me moan…_ ignoring your phone blaring _Supermassive Black Hole _is the stupidest idea right now. Grudgingly, I reached out for it and read whatever nonsense that stupid person sent me.

It wasn't nonsense, though…

**0—0—0 **

The text I got read,

_Hey polka, where's Luca's homework? _

I didn't have to read the sender to know who it was. I rolled my eyes, ignoring the first part. Brought back to reality, I stood up and quickly scanned my bag for the paper. I found it in my attaché case, unharmed—luckily. It was still good for photocopying.

Happy with my feat, I grabbed my phone and was ready to push some buttons when I was dawned with a dilemma: I didn't have Luca's number.

I _knew _I should've squeezed my way through Luca-pyon's busy schedule just so I could have his number, especially for times like this, but _noooo_—I'm so considerate that I never really considered _this_. Of course the teacher would ask me to send the message to Luca…we just had to be friends, didn't we? Not that I regret the friendship, though.

I glowered then I realized nothing good would come out of moping, so I decided on the second option of my dilemma (the first was ignoring my responsibility on Luca-pyon). Dejectedly, I scanned my inbox, settled on the most recent message, and pressed 'reply'. An empty box appeared before me. I began to type my message on my Nokia 5300.

'_Hey pervert, what's Luca's number'_ was what I typed. Do we start our conversations with 'hey' too much? I guess so. I pressed 'send' and waited for a few minutes. It wasn't very long till he replied with a number and a short but _very _annoying message.

_Be sure to send him all the other assignments too, White Panda_. Drat that stupid…ugh! No words could even describe him! He saw! For Pete's sake, he saw! No, wait, screw the 'saw' part; he LOOKED at it! Damn him! I quickly deleted the text

I growled then threw my phone to my bed, although upon realizing that I had to text Luca, I ran to my bed. That's when realization hit me: I _deleted _the text that had Luca's number. Damn him.

**0—0—0**

After 50 texts or so, all filled with insults, I finally got Luca's number again. This time, I was careful _not _to erase the message, no matter how insulting it was. I saved the number and _then _deleted it. Ha, I won't fall for the same trick twice. I also deleted the rest of his perverted and downright insulting messages after that.

Smiling, I began to text Luca-pyon, _Luca-pyon, it's Mikan. Ur Eng. assignment is with me. Would u like to get it now, or tom? Reply ASAP_, then I pressed 'send' and waited once more. It was about five minutes later when he replied,

'_Thanks Sakura, ur d best. I'll have a photocopy tom, that alright? Or do I have my own copy?_' it read. I replied that he didn't have any. After a while, we were busy texting and it only stopped when my alarm clock read 10 and I was _way _past my bed time.

_Night, Luca-pyon, I have 2 sleep. C u tom_ _:D _

_Night Sakura, sorry and tnx, btw_

_No prob_

**0—0—0**

**Tsubasa: Did these things even happen in real life?**

**Me; it's more of a filler, actually, this is just…sort of…the prologue**

**Tsubasa: So I bet you'll be asking for reviews, threatening that you won't update, huh?**

**Me: You know me too well…**

**  
Tsubasa: Coy… **


End file.
